


Marie

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dark!Jack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original ask: "okAY so I just read your Dark!JackxJamie thing and it's really realllyyyy good and I haven't found any good Dark!JackxFemOC like ANYWHERE no matter how hard I search.. do you think you could, i don't know, write something?? please?? you're amazing pleeeaaaseeeee"Okay, I’m only doing this because of the begging for a rare pair (and flattery, flattery will get you everywhere).





	Marie

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 7/22/2013.

The weather service is saying that it’s a level 3 emergency out there now. Of course it is. Marie turns on the kettle and places a bag of mint tea in a mug. She doesn’t want to get cold tonight.

Other than the hiss of the kettle, the inside of the apartment is silent. Marie’s roommates are both gone for the week, leaving her alone in the small college town, now mostly deserted in the weeks before the spring semester starts. Outside, ice ticks against the windows, and she imagines it sounds like some sort of babbled conversation in Morse code. But she knows that the thing that speaks in the winter winds doesn’t use anything as orderly as a code.

She pours boiling water over the teabag and waits for the tea to steep while watching the storm outside the dining room windows. The coating of ice isn’t too visible on the cars in the parking lot and the trees haven’t been bent over yet—but they will. The way the orange light of the streetlamps reflects off all the surfaces shows them shimmering, and there’s no sign of the ice storm stopping. It’s something she’s familiar with.

Marie thinks she caught the attention of whatever-it-is when she was in third grade, on a school ski trip. She had gone down a black diamond run on her own, with no poles. By the time she reached the bottom of the slope she was going too fast to stop, and had almost gone into the creek between the hill and the lodge. Almost. But not quite. She’s not really sure why she didn’t end up dumped in freezing water, at least not rationally. Irrationally, she knows it was—it. Him. Whatever-it-is.

Ever since then, she’s been haunted by it. Him. The cold. Winter. She’s seen it in a way few have. The wind doesn’t blow through her hair like other people’s. Other people aren’t shown the icicles she is, in the moments of their melting when they resemble human faces stricken with longing. With jealousy. Every place she’s lived has had fantastically cold and snowy winters. The more recent ones have included ice storms. Like this one.

The day after the ice storm is always something breathtakingly beautiful. Everything in the world coated with a half-inch of clear ice like diamond. Everything still. It’s something she thinks has never really been accurately filmed. The only part of her experience that will never be surpassed by a movie.

But everything is always still because no one can leave their houses. No one can drive on the roads. The ice brings trees down on houses and snaps power lines.

And around her, the ice storms have been getting worse. She hopes no one dies in this one, which will leave the town and campus looking like the stone in the world’s largest engagement ring.

She sips her tea. It’s gone cold, and she sighs and gets up to make another cup. She still doesn’t want to be cold tonight. Because someday, she knows, she’ll have to say yes to what it. He. Is asking. For the sake of those around her. And then she will be very, very cold.


End file.
